All About Us
by PeddieGirlNumber1
Summary: This is my version of season 3. How I thought Peddie should have gotten back together. No mystery. Just Peddie happiness, maybe a few fights. Other coupes make appearances as well. Neither Nina or Amber have left. Couples include: Peddie, Amfie, Fabina, and Joyrome


A/N:back when season 3 first started this was how I imagined them getting back together. This is NOT a oneshot. Thanks for reading!

"What happened to us?" He asked her. "I loved you and I thought you loved me." He looked away to hide his tears. "Sure I had other girlfriends...but you were the first one I really had feeling for." He swore he saw a tear slide down her cheek. "I just want answers Patricia."

"I didn't mean to hurt you so much Eddie." Her voice cracked when she spoke. "I did love you. I love you." She paused wondering if she should continue. "But that was the thing..." she trailed off.

"What?!" Eddie exclaimed. "What's the thing?! What happened Patricia?"

"I love you!" Patricia yelled the tears now flowing freely. "That's what I broke up with you! Because I realized I was in love with you and I go scared!"

Eddie was taken aback. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He was ready for an answer like she broke up with him because of his overprotective mother. But she really broke up with him because...she was scared. That just made him smile.

"What?" Patricia demanded angrily. "Why are you smiling like that?" This caused Eddie to start chuckling. "What's so funny?" By now Eddie was laughing. "Stop laughing at me!" Patricia wiped her tears and stormed off.

Eddie's laughter stopped immediately. "No Patricia! Wait! I didn't mean-" but she was already gone. He mentally slapped himself. "Nice going Edison."

"Yeah nice going." Eddie turned to see KT with her arms crossed.

Eddie sighed. "How much of that did you see?" But he was sure he already knew the answer.

"All of it." KT replied with a shrug. When Eddie didn't move she rolled her eyes. "What are you waiting for? Go after her idiot!"

"Right." Eddie said running in the direction Patricia walked off in.

KT chuckled lightly. Eddie could be an idiot sometimes, but he means well. He and Patricia really are perfect for each other. As long as Eddie didn't idiotically mess it up again.

HOAHOAHOA

Patricia got back to the house and ran up to her room. She collapsed on her bed and wiped her tears grasping a pillow. Joy looked up from her laptop. "Patricia?" She asked. "What happened?"

Patricia looked up at her best friend. "Eddie."

That's all Joy needed to hear. She got up and sat down next to Patricia and gave her a hug. "What did that idiot do now?"

Patricia gave a tiny laugh. "He asked me why I broke up with him, I told him and he...he-"

"He what?" Joy asked.

"He laughed." Patricia finished.

"What?!" Joy exclaimed. "I'm gonna kill that weasel!"

"No." Patricia said. "Joy I just don't know what I should do. I still like him and he still likes me."

Joy sighed. "Look Patricia I'm not going to ask you why you two broke up because that's why started all this. But I'm sure whatever it is Eddie had a reason for acting the way he did."

"That's what I thought too." Patricia told her. "I love him."

"What?" Joy asked with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"That's why I broke up with him." Patricia began. "I realized that I was in love with him and I got scared. So scared that I broke up with him without thinking. Now I don't know what to do."

"Well." Joy said. "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened in America and then I'll see how I can help."

Flashback

Patricia's last day in America

Eddie and Patricia just got back to Eddie's house from Eddie's favorite restaurant that has now become Patricia's favorite.

Miss Miller smiled when she saw the two walk in. "Hey kids how'd it go?"

"It was fine mom." Eddie said uncomfortably. "I need to go show Patricia something."

"Wait!" She yelled. "Let me show Patricia something first." She ran to a bookshelf and started looking around.

Patricia saw Eddie's face go pale. "No Mom...she doesn't have an interest in seeing them."

"Seeing what?" Patricia smirked. "I might have an interest."

"Ok." Miss Miller smiled. "Patricia. Would you like to see Eddie's baby pictures?!"

Eddie face-palmed and Patricia laughed. "No Mom she would not!"

Patricia looked at him like he was crazy. "Heck yeah I would like to see them!"

"Great!" She exclaimed walking over to the couch with Patricia following. Eddie stayed behind. "Eddie. Come on."

Eddie held his hand up. "No thanks I'm good."

Miss Millers face held a stern expression. "Edison Ryan Miller get over here now!"

Eddie walked over to them while Patricia tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh kill me." Eddie mumbled.

"Ok." Miss Miller began. "This is Eddie the day he came home from the hospital with me and his dad-" she began pointing to herself and man in his 30's who looks good for his age.

"Wait!" Patricia interrupted. "That's Mr Sweet?!"

Eddie laughed. "Surprisingly yes. Dad got worse as he aged."

About half an hour later Miss Miller was finished showing Patricia the pictures. "Finally!" Eddie exclaimed. "So we'll just be going now."

"Alright." Miss Miller shrugged getting up and putting the books away.

Up in Eddie's room Eddie closed the door and he and Patricia sat on his bed. He leaned in and kissed her. He lips trailed down to her neck.

"Door!" Miss Miller yelled. Patricia giggled while Eddie rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Happy Mom!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Very!" She called back.

"Eddie." Patricia began. "It's my last day here. What should we do?"

"I can think of something." Eddie said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. Eddie quietly closed the door again so his mom didn't know

Patricia realized what he meant. Did she want to do that? Did they love each other enough? That's when Patricia realized she loved him. She, Patricia Williamson was in love with Edison Miller. That night with Eddie was the best night of her life. She never thought she could love him more than she did that night. But as she slept in Eddie's arms that love was soon replaced with fear.

The next day Patricia regretted her decision. She knew it was wrong to break up with a boy right after they did what they did but she felt like she had to.

"Eddie." Patricia whispered at the airport. "I think we should probably break up."

Patricia saw a hurt expression on Eddie's face but it quickly vanished. "Yeah I agree. It's probably for the best."

With that Patricia boarded her plane.

End of Flashback

Joy gasped. "So you and Eddie-"

"Yeah." Patricia whispered. "I feel like such a horrible person for breaking up with him the day after."

"Did you use-" Joy began.

"Of course we did!" Patricia exclaimed. "We aren't stupid."

Joy sighed. "Patricia you need to talk to him. You love him and he loves you. He won't hurt you. There is absolutely no reason to be scared."

Patricia thought about this for a minute. "You're right. I'll go talk to him right now." With that Patricia ran down the stairs and saw Eddie in the living room.

"Eddie." Patricia said walking in.

"Patricia! I'm sorry." Eddie said rushing up to her.

"Oh shut up weasel." Patricia leaned in and kissed him. "Eddie, I love you."

Eddie's smile grew bigger. "I love you too Yacker."

A/N: hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Read and review and stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
